


Looking For Captain America

by Bouzingo



Series: Conversations About Steve Rogers [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Hollywood Racism, Modern Era, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouzingo/pseuds/Bouzingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson talks with Jim Morita about conspiracy theories, Hollywood snow jobs and Steve Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking For Captain America

**Transcript of Interview Between Agent P. Coulson and Sergeant J. Morita RE: Steve Rogers. July 5th 2010.**

JM: What were you planning on doing with this information?

PC: I was assigned to complete the file on Captain Steve Rogers. The information is just valuable for us to have.

JM: After seventy-some years of snow jobs, I didn’t realize that completing his file was a priority. Who did you say you were with?

PC: The Strategic Homeland and Intelligence Enforcement Logistics Division. Uh, SHIELD.

JM: Carter’s deal. I see. Ever meet Peggy Carter?

PC: Briefly. I was a junior agent.

JM: Carter knew Rogers before he was Captain America.

PC: Former Director Carter has previously given several reports on Steve Rogers.

JM: For television specials and when she was consulting for that movie they made in the 90s. Did you see that one?

PC: Of course.

JM: They got Rogers wrong. Got pretty much all of us wrong, in fact. Except Howard Stark. You know I was at the premiere. His kid, Tony, he… well, I mean that was all over the papers the next week. And now he’s Iron Man. I honestly wouldn’t have seen that coming.

PC: How did they get Steve Rogers wrong in the movie, Sergeant Morita?

JM: Rogers wasn’t that rude for one. I think I heard him swear maybe once or twice under pressure, but most of the time he was squeaky clean. Didn’t like to raise his voice much. He _never_ called a woman those names in all my time knowing him. Had too much respect for that. Women were his colleagues, same as men. Maybe that was too unbelievable for 1995. It kills me to see kids thinking that Rogers was a devil may care redneck. But I guess that fella playing him was really pushing for an Oscar.

PC: Agreed.

JM: You seem pretty keen, for an impartial party.

PC: I’m not that impartial, if we’re being honest.

JM: I know a fan when I see one, bud. I can tell they got the best man for this job. Look, you want to ask about Barnes and him. Sooner or later, everyone does. I can’t give you an answer on that, but I can tell you that they looked at each other the way I looked at my wife the day we got married.

PC: Did you know Barnes while you were in the HYDRA facility?

JM: If you’re going to ask me about Bucky Barnes, you have to keep in mind that I didn’t know him before we were captured. I wasn’t in the 107th, like the movie says.

PC: I know. You were in the Nisei Squadron.

JM: That’s right! I’m wondering when they’ll do a movie about us. Probably waiting for me to kick the bucket so they can cast Tom Cruise and Keanu Reeves and maybe John Cho as the funny one. Bastards.

PC: You were saying about Bucky Barnes?

JM: He should have gone home when Rogers liberated that facility. Doctors all agreed. Nothing physically wrong with him, as far as they could tell it was all up there in his head, but it looked like PTSD. There would be days when it was like looking at a ghost. Thousand yard stare, the whole deal.

PC: Why didn’t he go home?

JM: He couldn’t leave Rogers. Still saw that scrawny kid from Brooklyn, I guess. He knew that the army wanted Captain America for the whole wartime, and I think he was determined to see it through so they could go back home together.

PC: It didn’t work out that way.

JM: No, it did not. Few things work out that way in the end, for anyone.

PC: I’m sorry Sergeant.

JM: Don’t be. I’ve had a good life. Seems strange that Steve Rogers didn’t, though. It’s not sad, it’s just strange. I look at this world and I feel like he should be here. Same for Barnes. They never found either of their bodies, you know? Everyone I’ve ever known who’s passed away left behind a body to take care of, except Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers.

PC: Do you subscribe to any of the theories, then?

JM: I’m old, sonny, not delusional. It’s nice to think that they might be alive somewhere, but they’d be old men at any rate. Even if they didn’t die in the War, there’s nothing to say that they didn’t die later.

PC: I guess not.

JM: It’s ridiculous what some people will believe. I just want them to be found one day, so I can visit a grave that holds their bones before I die. I saw that documentary, that _Looking for Captain America_ thing? Terrible.

PC: I didn’t see that one.

JM: Well they didn’t find him. I don’t know what I expected. Your thing’s ringing.

PC: Oh. Yeah, that’s my important cell phone. I hate to cut this interview short, Sergeant Morita, but…

JM: Duty calls. I get it kid. What’s it looking like?

PC: It’s classified, but exciting.

JM: Well, hopefully not that exciting. Don't know if my heart can take it. You be safe now.

**End of Transcript**

**Author's Note:**

> In a deleted scene from The Avengers, Jim Morita is one of the two Howling Commandos who has passed away during Steve's time under the ice. The next conversation will be between Coulson and Nick Fury, while Steve is being defrosted.


End file.
